Familiar Feelings
by addekluv
Summary: An Addek Oneshot set years after Addison left Seattle.


**"Familiar Feelings" **

An Addek One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy

Rating: **NC-17/Mature Adults**

It had been seven years since he had interviewed the first time to become Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace. It had been seven years since he had become a single man and not one that was part of a unit. It had been seven years since he'd last talked to his former best friend. These were Derek's thoughts as he sat alone at a round table set for eight, sipping his full glass of scotch.

_How time had flown,_ he thought. He would soon take the reins of authority in the surgical ward as his mentor and friend stepped aside for a more leisurely life with his wife. Around him, waiters began placing small plates full of salad at each of the place settings. Derek hardly noticed them as he glanced around the ballroom seeing colleagues and their spouses socializing with one another.

Turning his head towards the dance floor, he smiled as he watched Richard and Adele dancing there alone. This was Richard's retirement party and they were the golden couple of the night. Derek admired how much they had overcome in the past few years. Their love was stronger now than it had been in decades. Derek was happy for them, but a pang of jealousy crept into his soul for a quick moment.

------------------------

It had been seven years since she walked out of the doors of Seattle Grace looking forward to the sunshine and warmth of LA. It had been seven years since she endured the heartache of ending her twelve year marriage. It had been seven years since she finally let go of the man who wanted her, but couldn't stay faithful to her when he had had her.

Addison had incorporated herself quite nicely to the co-op medical center that she had left Seattle for. Although it was a rough start to her new life, the last few years had been good to her. She enjoyed her work there and she had allowed herself to get out and date a bit. She didn't want anything serious. She was happy to just be alone for the time being; finding who she was without being part of a couple.

Standing just outside of the double doors to the hotel ballroom, she stared at her invitation. She hadn't planned on attending. She thought she'd send a card with her regrets and leave it at that. But, the guilt of that decision soon crept into her conscious and she changed her RSVP to a 'yes.' She decided she'd only stay long enough to lay her present on the gift table, congratulate Richard, and go back to her room. She wasn't sure she had the emotional strength to deal with any past loves or losses.

After taking a deep breath, she wrapped her hand around the handle of the door and pulled it open. Stepping inside, she noticed how beautifully decorated the room was. She found the gift table immediately inside the doorway. After laying her gift there, she took a quick glance around the room, noticing how crowded it was. Her eyes searched until they settled onto the dance floor. She grinned as she watched Richard and Adele dancing together. She was content to see how attentive and affectionate they were with each other while they continued to sway to the ballad the band was playing.

---------------------------------

The music stopped and the couple, holding hands, began to make their way away from the dance floor. Before they could get too far, Addison called Richard's name. He turned back to see who had called him. Seeing her after all of these years made him break out into a huge grin. Adele spotted her as well and broke her grasp from Richard. She quickly walked to Addison and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Addison! Honey! You're here!

They broke away from each other and Richard took his turn hugging her.

"Addison, it's so good to see you."

Addison smiled and said, "Thank you. I can't believe you are really leaving, Richard."

"Finally, right?" He glanced at his wife and said, "It's time that I treat her the way I should've years ago. I'm all hers now."

"That's right, Richard," Adele teased. "You're all mine now."

"Congratulations Richard. You certainly deserve some down time. And I'm so grateful that you both invited me here. I've missed you."

Adele nodded and said, "Oh, honey, we've missed you too. Please stay and join us for dinner. You did reply that you were coming, so now that you are here, you must stay."

Richard turned away from Addison for a moment and pointed behind him. "There's a table right over there with some extra open seats." He grabbed her hand and began leading her through the crowd. Adele smirked when she realized what table Richard had in mind.

Addison never had a chance to object. She felt herself being pulled and maneuvered herself so as not to get knocked over by anyone that she was trying to pass. When Richard stopped at his desired table, Addison stood speechless.

---------------------------------

Derek watched as Richard and Adele left the dance floor at the end of the song. Thinking they were heading to their table for dinner, he cocked his head when he saw them stop and head the other direction. A flash of dark red hair caught his eye. _It has to be her_, he thought. He was surprised when he felt his heart jump a beat on thinking of her. He watched as Adele and Richard hugged her. Richard had moved a bit and Derek got a glimpse of her dress. Addison was wearing a spaghetti-strap, v-neck, black dress that conformed to her slim frame. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what her shoes looked like. He knew they'd be black and the heels would be impractically high. When Derek opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that Richard was leading her through the crowd in his direction. He hadn't even known she was coming to the party, let alone having her sit at his table. Although they were on friendly terms when she left, he wasn't sure if she'd welcome the chance to sit with him. And he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it either. He still harbored feelings of betrayal when he thought of her, but seeing her with Richard had also given him a warm feeling of comfort.

Upon seeing the trio arrive at his table, Derek stood up. He stared at her taking in any similarities or differences about her. She seemed to be doing the same to him.

Richard spoke first, "Derek, I believe you have room at this table for Addison. Correct?"

Richard's voice broke Derek's train of thought and he replied, a bit behind, "Oh, yeah, of course." He pulled the chair next to his out for her to sit on. "Have a seat."

Addison grinned and muttered a quick, "Thank you," as she sat down.

Richard looked towards the head table where he and Adele were to sit for dinner. They were seated among the many hospital board members. "Ahh, it looks like we should go to our table, Adele."

Adele nodded and bid the ex's goodbye.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Addison's chair was facing Derek's and as she crossed her legs, her foot nudged his calf. "Sorry."

Derek shook his head and looked from her legs to her eyes. "You look great."

"You look pretty great yourself. So -- I hear I should also say congratulations to you -- Mr. Soon-to-be-Chief."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, thanks. It will be different without Richard around, though."

Addison nodded, looking down at her hands that were lying in her lap, wondering where to go from here. This was what she was trying to avoid by making a hasty exit upon her arrival. That awkwardness of not seeing, for years, the one person you used to divulge all of your thoughts and fears to. The one person that used to comfort you when you felt like you couldn't go on, but then turned around and tore your heart apart. This was what she was hoping to avoid.

"You didn't bring a date from LA?"

Addison raised her head and shook it. "No. I didn't plan on staying very long. I was just going to give my congrats and go back upstairs to my room."

Derek nodded and another uncomfortable silence filled the air. "She's not here."

"What? Who?" Addison asked.

"Meredith. She's not here. She left following her Residency. She moved back to Boston. We just couldn't seem to get things right."

"I didn't ask Derek," Addison replied, but she was somewhat thrown that he could still read her thoughts.

"No, I guess you didn't. Enjoying LA?"

"I am. It's warm there. I've been dating a bit. Nothing serious, just having fun."

"Good. I'm glad you are happy."

Addison nodded and looked around the room. "There's not many left that I know."

Derek followed her gaze and agreed. "Yeah, most of them are gone…. Have you talked to Mark?"

"No."

"He left a few months after you did. Moved back to New York. Burke's gone."

Surprised, Addison replied, "He never came back?"

"Nope. Just took off. So, I guess I'm the lone Attending left for the empty job."

Addison smiled and cocked her head. "You're more than just here, Derek. You'll do a great job as Chief. I'm happy for you."

Derek let his hand slide down his leg and until it reached her knee. He left it there for a second judging her reaction. When he saw that she didn't flinch or back away, he moved it further up until his fingers were touching her thigh. Gazing at her shoes, he smiled as he realized he was right. She was wearing ridiculously high black heels. Some things never change.

Addison watched as his eyes traveled from her shoes, to her legs and chest, until finally settling on her face. His eyes were still a beautiful blue color and she remembered how intoxicating they could be.

She reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. "I should go. Back to my room. I should just -- go." The last word was barely a whisper.

Derek curled his fingers allowing them to dip into her thigh. He muttered his response, "Should I follow you?"

Addison felt her heart beating as if it were going to rupture her chest cavity. Was this what she wanted? Was this the smart thing to do? Would it tear down everything she had built up for him over the years?

"Do you want to?"

Derek pulled his hand from under hers and grabbed his drink. As he was downing it, Addison stood and left the table. He gave her a respectable amount of time to leave the party and then headed towards the doors.

He found her waiting for him at the end of the hallway. They silently walked towards the elevator that would take them to the floor of her hotel room. Addison pushed the up button and watched it light up. Derek took the opportunity to barely place his hand on the bare flesh of her open-backed dress. Together, they entered the elevator. Addison pressed the number 6 and stood with her back to the wall. Derek trapped her between it and himself. He placed his hands on either side of her face and lowered his mouth to hers. She felt his tongue probing against her lips. Wrapping her arms around his back, she drank in the familiar ness of his body next to hers.

As they felt the elevator begin to stop, Derek pulled away from her, leaving her with that McDreamy smile that made her melt. He held the door open for her and she walked ahead of him to her room.

Sliding the key card into the slot, Addison unlocked and opened the door. Derek shut the door behind him and as she was stepping out of her shoes, he grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her towards him.

She stood in front of him anticipating his next move. "You still make me weak."

"You can be strong tomorrow."

He took his fingers and slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders. It fell to her waist exposing her naked breasts. Barely containing himself, Derek fondled them while walking her towards the bed. She sat on the edge and began to loosen his tie. He helped her rip it from his neck and then tangled his fingers in her hair. She unfastened the buttons of his shirt quickly and slid her hands beneath his undershirt.

Leaning into her, she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the mattress. Derek gently lifted her hips, pulling the dress over them and letting it fall to the floor. He quickly disengaged himself from his pants and boxers and climbed onto the bed over her. She swept her hands over his taught chest pausing to caress his erect nipples. He used his fingertips to slip her panties down her legs. Once free from them, Addison spread her thighs allowing him to lie between them. Being careful not to hurt her, Derek slowly entered her. She tilted her hips towards him giving him the silent permission to continue.

As he began to penetrate harder into her, he lowered his head and placed his lips onto hers. This time, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to probe it. While kissing him, she entwined her legs around Derek's back.

"Awww, Addie," Derek whispered.

Addison felt herself melt at the mention of the nickname he used to call her. She hadn't heard him call her that in what seemed like forever.

They continued making love until Addison felt the familiar feel of his muscles tighten and she noticed the grip he had on the comforter below them. With one long thrust, they both gave in and allowed their climaxes to take over their bodies. Once it was over, Derek relaxed and fell on top of her chest.

Addison rubbed his back allowing the sweet sensation to continue. Derek pushed himself off of her and rolled onto his back. He clutched her hand in his and pulled it to his chest.

Both of them knew this was still the end. There was no going back to what was before. But, just for a moment, just for a time, they had had the chance to relive that familiar feeling of passion that they had once shared.


End file.
